


Dazed But Resolute

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [26]
Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Eddie and Aleks get really close, and pretty high.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day twenty six. The prompt was shotgunning.

One of Aleks’ favorite things was when he and Eddie could lay so close to each other that the line between their bodies blurred and faded away. He could feel the warmth of Eddie’s skin where their legs were tangled together. 

Aleks knew that, in part, the sensation of closeness was due to the blunt he held in his hand. Thinking about it, he drew he hand to his lips, taking a deep breath of smoke into his lungs. 

Eddie pressed in, kissing him, and Aleks let the smoke drift into his mouth. Aleks’ free hand moved up to grab at Eddie’s jaw, to hold him closer. He didn’t want to pull back, but he needed to breathe. When he pulled away, Eddie giggled. Aleks couldn’t help but laugh with him; Eddie’s laugh was infectious. 

“God...” Eddie murmured, too dazed to form any longer response. Aleks just smiled back, leaning in to kiss him again. Smoke drifted from the blunt between Aleks’ fingers, and the air smelt like pot. 

Eddie’s fingers worked their way down to grip Aleks’ hips. Aleks sucked in another lungful of smoke, kissing him again. Eddie let Aleks’ tongue press gently into his mouth. 

He moved his hands to the front of Aleks’ jeans, pulling them open. Aleks let out a satisfied sound into his mouth. 

Eddie didn’t work with any finesse, but he pressed his hand against Aleks’ cock in some attempt to make him feel good. Aleks pulled back and moaned softly, which sent a shiver down Eddie’s back. 

Everything fell into a slow rhythm of Aleks taking a hit from the blunt, kissing Eddie, and Eddie moving his hand in a rough pattern against Aleks. The rhythm was good, the repetition was good, everything mingled together, and they liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
